The Gift
by SaiyanLover
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE ADDED~ONE SHOT~ When Chi Chi asks Goku if he can defeat Cell, how does she react when he says no. And how does Goku know what he knows...standard disclaimers apply
1. Default Chapter

The Gift  
  
By- Me (AKA- SaiyanLover)  
  
"Goku, you're going to be able to beat Cell, right?" Chi Chi asked, breaking the silence of the darkness.  
  
Goku sighed and turned on his side to face his wife. She propped her elbow up on the pillow and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled and laughed in the back of his throat.  
  
"Honestly, Chi Chi, I don't believe I'll be able to defeat Cell. He's too much stronger than me." Her eyes went wide with shock and fear.  
  
"But." He laughed at her worried reaction and threw his arm over her back, incidentally causing her to be pushed down with its weight.  
  
"Chi Chi, you know I'm not the only fighter." He shut his eyes, hoping he wouldn't have to reveal who he knew would defeat Cell in the end.  
  
She already didn't want Gohan even going with them, and if she knew that he was going to have to fight Cell.well, Goku didn't want to be around when that happened.  
  
Unfortunately, Chi Chi was not so easily satisfied  
  
"But, Goku! Who else is there that's stronger than you?" Goku smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Chi Chi. I know that everything will be fine.." She sat up quickly, despite the weight of his muscular arm.  
  
"How can you tell me not to worry, Goku?? And you can't know that everything will be fine!!" He sat up, too, and placed his finger over her lips.  
  
"Shh.You'll wake Go." Suddenly he stopped. He shut his eyes, trying to bring back the picture that had just flashed before him.  
  
It was a boy- a child. Goku gasped. It looked like him when he was younger.  
  
He looked at Chi Chi, who was watching him curiously.  
  
"What is it?" Goku looked at Chi Chi, and the picture flashed before his eyes again.  
  
He realized what it meant, and what he had to do.  
  
  
  
Many hours later, his exhausted wife asleep in his arms, Goku sat thinking. That face he had seen. He knew who it was.  
  
It was his second son.  
  
He sighed and looked down at his wife. As he brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face, he had to wipe a tear away from his own cheek.  
  
Somehow, he knew he wouldn't be coming back after the Cell Games. Just like he knew his second son had been conceived tonight.  
  
He had always had the ability to feel glimpses of the future and what was to come. How, or why? He had no idea.  
  
Another tear escaped, and Goku suddenly was struck by a random thought.  
  
He had never allowed anyone to see him cry.  
  
He was the strong, optimistic one. If he allowed the others to see him cry, they felt unprotected and vulnerable.  
  
They deserved to be happy. And he had no right to burden them with his worries, when they already had so much to worry about.  
  
  
  
I know, it's not much, and it's not my best work, but oh well. I wrote it quite some time ago after reading about the theory that Bardock passed down his gift to Goku, who passed it to Gohan (Future Gohan more than the present one)  
  
Please review and let me know what you think!!!! Check out my other stories if you like (they're much better)  
  
The Hope, The Prince, and The Future  
  
Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes  
  
The Threads of Destiny  
  
DragonBallZ Bloopers  
  
The Journal of Trunks Briefs  
  
Painful Affections  
  
Forgetting and Remembering  
  
The New Beginning  
May the Force be w/ you-  
  
SaiyanLover 


	2. Author's Note

I would like to thank my reviewer "Chris" for pointing out something I forgot to explain. I know that the curse could not have been hereditary, since Goku was born before Bardock got the ability.  
  
If you have ever seen "Bardock-The Father of Goku" there are several parts where Goku cries because of what Bardock is seeing, and Bardock says, "You see it too, don't you?"  
  
Also after Bardock dies, his voice talks to Goku for a moment while he is in the space pod. I know that it really isn't possible that Goku inherited the ability, but it's just an interesting theory and idea.  
  
Sorry for any confusion, and thanks again, Chris, and everyone else who reviewed!!!!  
  
SaiyanLover 


End file.
